


Ghostly Encounters

by PrincessCrane_31



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Inaccurate Technology, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCrane_31/pseuds/PrincessCrane_31
Summary: Friends move into a haunted house with a dark past.*This was written in about 2016 when I was in high school and not very well versed in writing. I have kept it mostly in the same form as it was originally written except to change it to One tense rather than switching between past and present





	1. Prologue

**_October 20th, 1656. Louisiana_ **

Charlotte knew the man was chasing her, her short legs pumping as fast as they could but it wasn’t enough. The small child was snatched up and the snarling voice of the adult were heard as her neck was injected with a poison. Her eyes closed for the last time as she was laid into a cradle bed and tucked under the covers as though only going to bed. But it was only an illusion, the cradle was her deathbed.

**_40 Years later. 1696_ **

**** Little Charlotte opened her eyes and sat up, looking around the room which was all dusty and dark. “Mama?” She got up, wandering the dark house with the furniture covered in sheets. “Where you? I afwaid.” She thought she heard her mother’s voice, going towards the sound and not seeing anything. She sat down and cried, her form shimmering in the faint light filtering in from the windows.

The house lay on the large plantation like estate, untouched by time except for the dust. Many families came and went, each leaving after being spooked by a voice calling through the night and unexplainable occurrences happening. The last family left in 1946.


	2. Excitement

**_October 7th, 1996_ **

The woman, who was more a girl than a woman at the tender age of 22, took the keys from the envelope the realtor sent and began the process of packing up her belongings after making a few calls and arranging for someone to meet her out there in two weeks to take a tour of the property and see what needs to be done to prepare it for living and then she called up her best friends and arranged for them to come with her to see the property.   


“Of course! This’ll be so awesome!” Lizzy bubbled over with excitement, twirling her phone cord. “I’ll get to work packing right away.” She hummed excitedly.   


“We leave in two weeks!” Kayla spoke, smiling while on the phone. “Are you excited Tori?”   


“Mhm! I just need to get some new clothes for the heat down there.” Tori laughed.

“Do you think this is wise? I mean, I bought the old place without even looking at it first.” Kayla bit her lip, thinking of the logistics of this. “What if it’s in ruins?”   


“Then you fix it up. You just inherited all that money. And the company is doing great.” Lizzy reassured her, then laughed. “I have to go. I’m watching the neighbor’s baby. The little darling just woke up and is crying.” She hung up and went to soothe the baby.

“I’m so ready for a change, you know?” Kayla questioned. “It’s so dirty and filthy up in the north.”

“Yeah. I get it. It’ll be cleaner in the sense of pollution wise.” Tori agreed, making toast. “I’ve gotta go, Senpai.” She also hung up. Kayla laid the phone back in the cradle for a minute before making another call to arrange for trunks to be delivered to her home on Friday. Then she laid down on her bed, going to sleep for a few hours.


	3. Trip

**_1 ½ weeks later_ **

Kayla had decided to drive down early, the trunks have been sent out four days prior to the house. “I’ll see you girls in 20 minutes.” She used the neighbor’s phone, hers having been disconnected per her request due to moving. “Tori, make sure Lizzy has everything packed. Lizzy, don’t argue with Tori.” She hung up then began the drive to Tori’s house where Lizzy was waiting also. The  1967 Chevy Impala’s engine purred, Kayla speeding up slightly to cross town to reach Tori’s. She made it in exactly 18 minutes and honked the horn to get them outside and ready to put their suitcases in the trunk. 

“LESS GO! TORI! DON’T FORGET YOU’RE DRIVING DOWN IN YOUR CAR AND THEN WE SWITCH!” She flinched as the neighbor’s door slammed open, having forgotten it was like 6AM and she probably should not shout so loudly. “I’m sorry!” She pulled into Tori’s driveway and helped Lizzy put her bag in the trunk. “Never are you two allowed to be alone in the same car.”   


“Aw…. We won’t fight.” Lizzy pouted, playing with her hair.   


“You said that last time and you throat punched me!” Tori huffed at her, kicking her in the shin.   


“Hey now…. Come on, guys.” Kayla sighed, pinching her nose slightly. 

“Lizzy, car. Tori, you do you.” She laughed, helping Tori with her bags. Tori stuck her tongue out at Lizzy and then then got in her car.

“Why didn't she get in trouble for kicking me?!” Lizzy protested until Kayla shoved a cinnamon roll in her mouth.

“Because I'm the mom and I said so, I said so, I said so and I'm the mom, the mom, the mom.” Kayla sang a song she made up. She made Lizzy sit in the car and then pulled out, her sunglasses on. “Are you reeeeeady?”

“Yesssssss!” Lizzy cheered around the cinnamon roll in her mouth, grinning brightly. “This’ll be the greatest thing ever!”

Kayla scream sang along to the song that was playing. Lizzy jammed out, singing along with her too. 

Kayla fell asleep about four hours later, lying in the backseat covered up. Lizzy smiled while she drove, humming quietly and then followed Tori to the gas station and they picked up Dylan about twenty minutes later, Dylan in Tori’s car. After another four hours Lizzy woke Kayla up and they switched, Dylan and Tori also switching.


	4. Cracked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written with my best friend in high school and not very time accurate.

*about another 8 hours later because it’s 16 hours and 23 minutes from GB, WI to New Orleans*

Kayla was driving now, Dylan driving the car behind them. “Liz, wake up. We’re getting to the gates and chances are they’ll be rusted shut.” Kayla threw her flip flop in the backseat and chuckled as it hit Lizzy’s face. Lizzy whined, sitting up and then gaped as they drove through the countryside to get to the huge property. It was deep in the countryside of Louisiana and the nearest town was New Orleans. They drove for nearly half an hour and pulled up to a huge set of gates that required all four of them to pull them open after Kayla unlocked them. “Holy jesus… We’ll need to fix those right away… Like that could be bad if there’s an emergency and we’re in a hurry.” 

“Mhm! Let’s put that after repainting the house.” Lizzy laughed, watching Tori’s car in the review and then looking forward as Kayla gasped suddenly. “What?! Wasn’t this house abandoned in the 40’s?!?!”

“That’s what I was told… This house looks like it was recently repainted and repaired…” Kayla stared, then pulled through the large circular driveway that had seen many carriages through the years. “It saves me some money though.” She smiled, then parked before grabbing the suitcases from the backseat and handing them to Lizzy as turning the big key in the lock took both hands.

“Woah.” They all said at the same side, staring at the beautiful decor and then entered further in. The trunks were stacked neatly in the area in front of the large staircase. Kayla smiled and spun around. “Holy hell. Look at this place!”

“Hella loud trying to rap.” Lizzy sang out to hear the echo.   


“You can’t rap.” Tori facepalmed while Dylan chuckled, before going to explore the first floor while Lizzy ran upstairs to explore.

“There’s three floors plus the attic and basement.” Kayla smiled, hauling some of the bags upstairs and going to the huge master bedroom and setting the bags by the bed. Tori set her bags in a room down the hall and shook the blankets out to check for bugs or dust but found nothing. 

“Kaaaaaayla! Lookie!” Lizzy ran in, bouncing excitedly as she randomly bled from her hand. “I cut my hand! How awesome!”

“What the heck is wrong with you?!” Tori flailed, coming in. “You’re gonna ruin the carpet!” She shoved Lizzy into the hall onto the hard polished wood. She huffed, then Kayla came over with the first aid kit to bandage the cut. 

“You’re so odd, child.” Kayla papped Lizzy’s forehead, then wrapped a bandage on the wound. “Let’s make dinner and go to bed after this. Dylan, can you make some cheeseburgers?”

“Sure…” He chuckled, then went downstairs and made cheeseburgers for all of them. “This kitchen is pretty great.” He nodded, talking to himself aloud out of boredom. “A bit old fashioned but workable nonetheless. Wonder if Kayla would let me do some experiments in baking in this oven.” He noted, then rang the dinner bell which was conveniently on a shelf.

“FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!” Lizzy screamed, running downstairs and got some plates and set the kitchen table. The other two ran down after her, laughing and trying not to slide on the hardwood floor. 

“WALL!” Tori crashed into the wall and fell over, swearing profusely. “THE DAMN WALL SHOWED UP FROM NOWHERE!”

“Did it really now?” Kayla quirked an eyebrow, helping her up off the floor and wiping the dust from her. “Silly girl…” She chuckled and walked into the kitchen. “Broham! Is dinner done completely?”

“Yes the burgers are as pink as the inside of the intestines of this cow.” Dylan joked, setting the plates down on the table and pouring everyone wine. “We didn’t have any pepsi so wine it is.”

“Ahhhh. WE NEED MOUNTAIN DEW!” Lizzy screeched, laying on the floor. “VOLTAGE AND LIVE WIRE!”

“But I don’t like soda,” Tori pouted, crossing her arms.

“So we’ll get mountain dew, lemonade, ICE, Pepsi, and coffee!” Kayla hummed. “Dylan do you want anything?”

“Yeah all the vanilla things,” Dylan said. “ Oh and Ramen Noodles.”

“Ooooooof course you’d say Ramen Noodles, you dork.” Kayla chuckled quietly, then sipped her wine and ate her burger. They ate, talking happily the entire time and joking around before going to bed at 12:30 AM


	5. Soul Sister

**Four hours later**

Kayla woke up suddenly, sitting straight up and looking around. “What the hell was that?” She mumbled, checking the time. “4:30 am? What… Did someone say my name?” Kayla got up and walked in the hall, looking for the sound that had woken her before returning to her bed and calling her friend Joey. The phone rang a few times before he pick up.

“It is like 4:30 in the morning and you call me. Why?” Joey grumped.

“I has a paranormal question… What would be the chances of a 1656 plantation being haunted?” She’s sitting up on her bed.

“Depends, do you know the history of the plantation?” Joey questioned.

“Uhhh… Not really but I’ll get the records from New Orleans online archive.” She pulled out her laptop, putting him on speakerphone and researching. “The first owner died of natural causes after leaving his house. Oh! His daughter died there……of unnatural causes!”

“Sooo what I am guessing, is that the daughter is a residual energy that is moving things and making noise and stuff,” Joey explained.

“Can you come down and check it out?” She hummed, hoping he’d say yes. “I just bought this place and I love it here already.”

“If you pay for gas,” Joey states. “That stuff’s expensive.”

“I will. Don’t worry about that… Money is no problem as you know…” She responded anxiously. “I just want my house to be okay…”

“Do you mind if I bring Kelsi? She is my partner, she handles the sciencey stuff,” Joey asked.

“No, I don’t mind… Bring her along as long as she promises to behave and not hit me with another damn chair,” She huffed, playing with a piece of her hair and getting her fingers stuck.

“I will counsel her. But I can’t guarantee she will ‘behave’, Ok?” Joey said defensively.

She whined loudly, trying to untangle her fingers before answering. “Owwwww. Okay. Sounds good.”

“Did you get you finger stuck in your hair AGAIN?” Joey giggled.

“....Maybe….” She hung up on him, going off to get Tori to help her untangle herself. Kayla hit her face on Tori’s door. “WAKE UP! I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE, HOOMAN!” She screamed loudly.

“AH! I’M UP! I’M UP! WHAT’S WRONG?!” Tori fell off her bed, groaning.   


“I GOT MY HAND STUCK AND JOEY IS COMING DOWN TO HELP ME!” Kayla yelled loudly.

“WHO DAFUQ IS JOEY?!” Tori looked uber confused, untangling Kayla’s hair and freeing her hand.

“HE BE MY WITCH FRIEND!” She cheered once she was free. “I’M FREEEEEEEEEE!”

“You mean a warlock, you dumb-butt?” Tori facepalmed.

“He calls himself a witch, you dummy!” Kayla skipped downstairs, going to make pancakes for herself and then texting Joey directions to herself. 

Joey texted “Franks”.

‘Frank isn’t welcome’ She responded jokingly.

“But he is always with me,” Joey texted back.

‘Nah bro! He can’t come, you dumb fudger.’ She snickered.

“But WHYYYYY,” Joey texted.

‘CAUSE I SAID SO!’ She responded, eating her pancakes and watching the sunrise outside through the kitchen window.

“I am on my way. I will be there in about 15 hours,” Joey texted as he sent a bunny sticker.

She started laughing so hard, choking on the pancakes and spitting it on the napkin she held. ‘Nice sticker man.’ She heard the sound of footsteps and followed them, trying to figure out where they were coming from and who was making them. “Hello? Liz, Tori? Dylan?” She looked around, calling out for them to see if it was one of them and then froze as she heard a child’s voice saying something. She turned and walked back to the kitchen, deciding to wait until everyone else was up to go any further into the house. 

“Kayla? Are you upstairs?” Tori had woken up, having heard the child’s voice also and then went downstairs to the kitchen after receiving no response. “Kayla? Were you just upstairs?”

“Hm? I’ve been in here for the past two hours,” Kayla had gotten a book and was reading after washing dishes. “There’s pancake batter if you want to make pancakes for yourself.”

“Ooooooh… Why won’t you make them for me?” She laughed quietly, then made herself some pancakes and sat down to eat.

“Joey’s coming here. He’ll be here in 13 hours. He said 15 hours which was two hours ago.” Kayla marked her page, carefully putting the book in a spot on the table where it was visible. 

“You invited Joey? The man witch?” Tori tilted her head, eating another bite of pancakes.

“Mhm! Can you help me wake Dylan and Lizzy up?” Kayla made more pancakes but put them on a big plate in the microwave she’d plugged in that morning. The two disappeared upstairs and into separate rooms, both running out after pouring icy water on the two sleeping which led to loud screaming and cursing.

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Lizzy screeched, then there was a loud thud as a little table got pushed over onto the hardwood floor. “WHAT WAS THAT?!”

Kayla said it’s an old house and the floor was probably warped, trying to not freak her out and then kept them busy for the next thirteen hours until she heard a knock on the front door.

Bang, Bang, Bang went the door.


	6. Up

Kayla opened the door quickly. “Jesus! There’s a doorbell, you dinghy.”

“Oh, well you know I am not the sharpest tool in the shed,” Joey replied as he hugged Kayla.“WOW, this place is big,” Joey said, awestruck.

“I know right?! It’s so awesome. Where’s Kelsi?” She hugged Joey back, smiling at him.

“BOOOOO,” yelled Kelsi, jumping out from behind the door.

Kayla screamed and punched her out of reflex. “KELSI! YOU MEAN WOMAN!”

“MEAN? You’re the one who punched me!” Kelsi huffed.

“YOU JUST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!” She flailed around.

“Ok children calm down, Kayla can we have a tour?” Joey asked.

“Yes, sirrrrrrr.” She drawled like a southerner.

“Nice accent Kayla,” Kelsi joked.

“Oh I know, Darlin. Gotta sound the part.” Kayla chuckled, then started giving them a tour. “We’ll start with the kitchen and work our way around from there.”

“Wow, big kitchen,” Joey said in awe.

“Meh,” Kelsi said awkwardly.

“Woooooow, Kelsi,” Kayla laughed. “It’s the big house kitchen. Some of the slave cabins shared an outside kitchen.” She walked on into the living room next and explained some history behind some of the paintings before finishing the first floor and bringing them to the second floor. “We’ll start with my room.” She opened the door and allowed them to enter in ahead. “The furniture was remade as accurate as possibly in the-” 

“WHOA, okay,” Joey gasped.

“What is it?” She looked worriedly at him.

“This room is significant to someone. It is jolly but sad, like an old memory of when times were happy then turned wrong,” Joey explained with a weird look on his face.

“This was the owner’s room… He shared it with his wife… From what I’ve read in the records, the daughter spent a lot of time with her mother in here… She’d come in here even after her mother left,” Kayla explained.

“I can feel the daughter in the house, but it is very faint. I think there is a place where she resides on the property. Like her body is still on the property,” Joey stated.

“I will set up a camera in this room. A full spectrum camera will do,” Kelsi noted to herself.

“Uh… I get dressed in here. But I guess I can dress in the bathroom then,” Kayla rubbed her forehead. 

“But that would be some good footage for the internet,” Kelsi joked.

“I looked at the blueprints from the 40’s and there was absolutely no sign of the nursery on it. But we can go look.” Kayla scowled at Kelsi, flicking her in the face and then walking into the hall.

“Is that how you treat your mother,” Kelsi yelled.

“Yes… Yes it is… Problem?” She challenged her.

“You’re grounded,” Kelsi profoundly stated.

“You can’t ground me… We’re not in high school anymore,” She continued walking through the halls and briefly explaining each room’s history.

“Okay, Another Whoa” Joey stopped in his tracks looking white as a ghost. “There is something here also, but extremely strong,” Joey gasped loudly, “This is not good.”

“Hey… This wall doesn’t sound right.” Kayla had just tripped and whacked her elbow on it.

Joey knocked loudly on the spot that had a slight dent. “Before we do anything do you have the original blueprints of the building I could look at.”

“They’d be in the office downstairs,” She nodded. “In one of the picture frames.”

“I’ll stay up here to check for anymore hollow walls,” Kelsi said, focused intently on the wall.


	7. Best Days

Kayla ran downstairs and got the frames that held the oldest blueprints, returning upstairs and showing Joey.

“It looks like a room was there but it looks almost…. Erased, like someone trying to cover it up,” Joey observed.”Do you mind if I scry the blueprints.”

“Please don’t… These are really old… I’ll just take the wall out,” She tapped the wall, finding that it’s a panel about the size of a door.

“I was gonna say that scrying is just waving a crystal around the paper till it pulls it like a magnet on the paper revealing a location, but that works too,” Joey explains.

“It’ll end up being taken out anyway cause I wanna know what’s behind it.” She laughed, grinning and got a hammer and crowbar.

“Alright let’s get to work,” Joey said, gesturing for the crowbar.

“Let me do it.” Kayla inserted the crowbar into the seam in the wall, and hitting the end with the hammer.

“Try hitting a little harder then it might break, ya wimp,” Kelsi joked.

“Shut your mouth or get the hell out,” She glared.

“Hey I need to place equipment in here to document what is happening,” Kelsi said. “Besides I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Anyways this is definitely the source of activity,” Joey stated. 

“No equipment in this room…” She’s feeling protective of the room and what could be in it.

“Okay,” Kelsi said, seeing her passion for the room.

Kayla finished removing the panel and used a skeleton key to open the door. “Nobody touches.. Actually… Kelsi doesn’t touch anything.”

Joey touches a toy, then a hair brush, then a blanket and gets a big wave of nostalgia while seeing a vision. 

Kayla was looking around and then pulled the little curtain things around the cradle and screamed loudly. 

“What happened?!” Kelsi rushed in while yelling.

“THERE IS A DEAD BODY!” She yelled, staring at the nearly preserved corpse.

Joey snapped out of his trance yelling, “Her name is Charlotte.”

“I knew that… That was the name of the little girl who lived here, Joey. This is her body,” Kayla murmured, staring at the body gently.

“Yeah but I had no prior knowledge of that name, all I knew is that she was the daughter of the owner,” Joey said loudly. “The vision I had was of her playing in this room then her sleeping… for a long time. Then darkness,” Joey added solemnly.

“She’s so lost right now,” She’s speaking quietly. “We need to help her, Joey…”

“I can try my best but I will need a few things. I need white sage, cedar, rose water, and 5 clear quartz crystals. I have the crystals and sage. The cedar is everywhere and the rose water I can make fast. If you have roses,” Joey listed.

“We aren’t making her go away…” She frowned. “I just want to know what she needs.”

“That is what she needs. It won’t get rid of her it will just set her at peace. Although I recommended that we let her pass on but if you want her here then that is your choice,” Joey stated.

“I feel like you’re not qualified to know what she wants or needs. I know what she needs,” The brunette woman knew the child needed to stay there.

“What do you mean? You asked me for help,” Joey touched Kayla’s shoulders and got a flashback. “Oh I get it…… You’re the mother,” Joey realized.

“What?” She stared at him blankly.

“You were the mother in a past life, that is why you were drawn here and why you are protective of this room…. And Charlotte,” Joey told his best friend softly.

“My Charlotte…” She nodded. “I’ve always wanted to move to Louisiana. And a house like this too.”

“Ok then tell me what she needs,” Joey told her.

“She needs me. She’s been looking for me so very long, Joey. It makes my heart hurt,” Kayla was worried.

Joey looks deep in thought, pondering a hard decision.“I have an idea but it is really risky,” Joey says.

“What is it? I’ll do almost anything!” She was biting her lip and rubbing  her forehead. “I just want my baby happy and safe…”

“A soul separation, to separate your soul from the mothers. So the mother can be with her baby and you can be back to normal,” Joey said while concerned she would say no.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT IS WAY TOO DANGEROUS!” She yelled at him.

“But it is necessary, Do you want to be with Charlotte forever or not,” Joey shouted back.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about! Get out!” The angry woman threw him out of the room.

After Joey landed in the hallway, he told Kelsi: “Kelsi, we need to find a way to get her out of the room, FAST!"

“On it,” Kelsi yelled, scrambling urgently to find something to help.


	8. Life

Kayla was the only one with the ONLY key to that room and she had shut the door and locked it, seeing Charlotte shimmer into appearance. “Hello sweetheart.” She sat down, allowing Charlotte into her lap in a way.

“Mama?” Charlotte gasped, pleased to have found her mother finally. The Little Girl touched her Mama's face and frowned slightly as her fingers nearly went through.

“How’s my little girl? I’m sorry for being gone so very long,” Kayla apologized again and shivered slightly. “They want me to let you go.” She frowned, then realized something. She touched Charlotte’s face, blinking when her fingers felt like they met resistance and watched her.

“What wong?” Charlotte looked confused as to why her mother had ceased to speak and just looked at her. She hid her face, feeling worried.

“Nothing’s the matter, precious. Absolutely nothing,” Kayla grinned, watching her child look and become nearly alive. “Let’s get you warmed up.” She wrapped her arms around the child and watched the dead body in the cradle vanishing as she stood up and carried Charlotte to the chair.

Tori, Dylan and Lizzy returned in and looked for Joey and Kelsi. “Joey? Kelsi?”

“Help quick, Kayla has locked us out of this room and we need to help her now. No time to explain,” Joey said quickly.

“It’s Kayla. Don’t question the Kayla logic, man…” Tori facepalmed, setting the groceries in the kitchen.

“Oooooh! I wanna ninja kick the damn door!” Lizzy grinned.

“Guys this is SERIOUS, she is attached to her dead child. She is having a past life take her over. Her past life is affecting this one, and she feels attached to the dead girl that resides in this house.,” Joey says with a concerned look on his face. 

“You need to help us help her,” Kelsi said. 

“Guys… What if that’s why SHE WAS DRAWN HERE?!” Tori looked really done with Joey and Kelsi.

“But she could be stuck in the past if we don’t help her,” said Joey looking confused.

“There’s a way to keep her in the present but incorporate her past too,” Lizzy hummed. “Trust me… I’ve dealt with things like this, man.”

“So you’re a spiritual person too?” Joey questioned.

“Mhm… I lived with some pretty weird people and they’ve taught me some stuff,” She smiled.

“Okay then, wanna help me fuse past and present together?” Joey asked politely.

“I’ll do it… I don’t trust you near my best friend,” Lizzy had leveled a slightly evil look at him. “I know what I’m doing.”   


“Lizzy does it or it doesn’t happen,” Tori nodded. “I don’t trust anyone who hasn’t know Kayla for over ten years. Except Dylan.”

“Okay, I am not trying to get into a fight, I am just here to help. She called me and asked for help, I came all the way from Wisconsin to help. You can do it. I am just here to offer help. I never came to hurt her. She is one of my best friends, I can’t say no to her if she asks for help,” Joey said trying to defuse the situation.

“Good…” Tori gave him her evil look she gives Kayla sometimes. “Let me go talk to her… She listens to me.” Tori marched upstairs, going and knocking on the door. “Kayla McKenzie-Marie! Open up!”

Kayla huffed, carrying Charlotte and opened the door. “What? I’m spending time with my baby…”

“We all need to talk,” Tori was staring at the child who looks more alive than dead.

Joey and Kelsi ran up the stairs.“Kayla, are you ok?” Kelsi Says

“Sis, you had me worried sick. I thought I lost you in that room” Joey was almost in tears.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Jeez… Calm down man… I’m not dead… And neither is Charlotte,” She cuddled the small child who was slowly turning a healthy pink color. “Now… The next person who tries to do anything to remove me from my child will be the dead one.”


	9. Titanium

“I am sorry. It is just that a spirit should not exist on this plane, but now I see she is not a ‘dead’ spirit. She was given a second chance. She has an aura. She is your child and you share an odd bond. I couldn’t see that because her body was dead. I can’t see spirit aura.” Joey said, feeling relieved.

“I told you I knew what she needed,” Kayla raspberried at Joey, refusing to let go of her daughter even for a second.

“Well now that this ordeal is over, I am going back home,” Kelsi said.  “You coming Joey?”

“Actually I have a question, I was wondering if I could live here. Not in the house but in town where I can see you. I miss this. I miss being able to hang out and be buttholes to each other.” Joey said with passion.

“Uh… I guess you can. It’s not my job to give you permission as to where you can live,” Kayla laughed, looking down at the sleeping two year old in her arms.

“Thanks, I just need to get my things and find a house, I can sell mine. And yes Kelsi, I am coming back with you just to grab my stuff,” Joey says gratefully. 

“Bunch of weirdos…” Lizzy mumbled. “ANYWAYS SO SHE DOESN’T GO PSYCHO, we still need to fit the two parts together.”

“You wake my kid and you won’t wake up,” Kayla hissed.

“Yeah, you’re right. Just tell me what you need and I will provide,” Joey said while saluting Lizzy just to add to the weirdness.

“Kayla… Eat a snickers… You're not you when you’re hungry,” Tori held out a snickers to Kayla.

“Hilarious, lovely… Hilarious,” Kayla laughed. “Tori, watch my baby please…”

“Will do…” Tori carefully took the child and watched Lizzy lead Kayla off into the nursery and shut the door again.

After about four hours, Lizzy and Kayla returned. “Hello, you two.” Kayla chuckled, seeming not as crabby now.

“You’re back, thank god,” said Kelsi, “Now you are DEFINITELY grounded.”

“Anyways, I never got to properly introduce myself, I am Joseph Greenwald, Draconic Witch at your service,” Joey stated while bowing at Tori, Lizzy, and Dylan.

“Kelsi, Only I’m allowed to ground her,” Tori gave Kelsi the LOOK.

“But I am her mother?” Kelsi gasped, looking fakely offended.

“I've known her longer.. If anything, I'm her mother.” Tori snarked back to her.

“Well now Kayla, I am your stepmother.” Kelsi compromised. 

“Tori’s my mommy.” Kayla glomped Tori. “So shhh… I only listen to her. It’s pretty late, let’s all get some sleep. You guys can leave tomorrow since the airports are closed.”

“Okay, Where can I sleep?” Joey asked politely 

“One of the guest rooms. Dylan will show you,” Kayla laughed, carrying Charlotte to her room to lay down.

“I shall show you to your quarters,” Dylan said jokingly.

“Hurryyyyy up,” Lizzy dragged Tori to their bedrooms and slammed their doors.

“Thanks, good night,” said Joey and Kelsi at the same time.

They walked off to bed to go to sleep.


	10. Epilogue

**_One Year later_ **

“Happy birthday, Princess!” Kayla scooped up Charlotte, peppering kisses on her child's cheeks.

“Uncle Joey?” Charlotte was asking if Joey was coming over just as the door opened.

“SURPRISE, Happy birthday baby girl. Three years old. A very powerful number,” Joey said booping Charlotte on the nose gently. 

Charlotte sneezed all over Joey’s face, then giggled. “Whoopsie!”

“Awww,” Kayla laughed, wiping Charlotte’s nose with a tissue. “She’s got a bit of a cold starting.”

“I will go get the cold medicine,” Joey said while running up the stairs.

“WATCH OUT! THE FLOOR IS SLIPPERY!” Lizzy screamed, standing in her bedroom doorway.

Joey slipped but did not fall, sliding down the hallway. “I am good,” Joey said as he entered the upstairs bathroom.

“Thaaaaaank you, Joey!” Kayla laughed again, sitting on the floor and watching Charlotte play on a rocking horse that Dylan bought for her.  “Having fun, princess?”

“Mhm, mama!” Charlotte was grinning brightly and then got off the rocking horse and running to hug Dylan.

“Ooof, You’re getting big little one,” Dylan said as Charlotte ran into him.

“Am not!” She kicked his shin hard and ran away, climbing into her mother’s lap.

“Oww, little gremlin,” Dylan complained, rubbing his aching shin. The child kicked surprisingly hard.

“My sweet baby is not a gremlin, you ugly toad.” She huffed and kissed Charlotte’s head before Tori emerged from the kitchen with the cake and they celebrated for many hours. Kayla was married and had two more children, Adelina and a son named Ludwig and the house was filled for many years following with Kayla’s descendents.


End file.
